Love Is Forever
by Idg
Summary: ZADR. ho hum...hard to summarize...just r&r ok! I have put in an insane character for those of you who enjoy insanity. Ch. 2 is up.
1. Default Chapter

//O.k. this is the first time i've sent in a fic so if you don't like it give me some advise. NO FlAMES!!! FLAMES WILL BE HORRIBLY MOCKED, LAUGHED AT, THEN IGNORED!!! So enjoy the story.// //oh, and the only thing I own is the plot to this story and two of the characters that will come up in the story. I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM!!!!!! //Warning fic contains slash. ZADR! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!! there is no lemon, but there is lime.//  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 We meet again Zim.  
  
It was the end of the last day at skool. The popular boys were beating me up, because they think I'm weird, as usual. (Stupid popular people can't get a damn life of their own. One day I'm gonna...Oh...sorry.) To ease myself I went to the beach. The beach was quite relaxing. The perfect place to clear my head and pick out the atomic weggy Greg gave me as a 'present.' I thought of the time when I chased Zim down to the beach //I pushed him into the water. He ran out screaming while I fell to the ground laughing.// I smiled to myself, but I felt kinda bad of what I did to Zim back then. After he left Earth I had come to realize that I didn't hate him, but that I actually loved him. He was the only thing keeping me sane. sort of. In a different way.  
  
I shook my head at these thoughts and strolled down near the water watching the waves come and go. I heard someone mumbling. I looked over and just 10 feet away from me Zim! I of coarse was shocked, but I was also, in a way, happy. I took my time admiring his sleek body. He was wearing a tight, blood red shirt, black pants, and combat boots. He still whore the same disguise, but he looked more mature in it now. He had a strong jaw, had muscular arms, chest, back, and arms. He had to be a little past 6 feet. He truly had to be as tall/ taller then the tallest. He was beautiful.  
  
I stared at him in shock. I finally got up my courage and walked over to him. He noticed my motion and looked at me. His expression seemed blank. "Dib?" he asked. "Hi Zim." I managed to squeeze out. "What do want Dib? I'm not in the mood for a fight right now." he said in a sad whisper. "I don't want to fight with you Zim. I want us to put our rivalry aside. I want to be friends Zim." I admitted. He looked at me and seemed to be examining my face. "Come with me Zim. I'll take you to the new pizza place and we can talk. kay?" I asked. "alright Dib worm." he answered. I smiled at him remembering he use to call me that 7 years ago before he left. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
We picked the cleanest bench we could find and sat down. The waitress took our orders and left. "So...how you been?" I asked nervously. "Pretty crappy. You?" "I've had rough times but I've been fine." I stated. "Why do you feel crappy?" I asked curiously. "I don't want to talk about It." he said in that same voice he did earlier when he stated he didn't want to fight. "Could you at least tell me why you left?" I asked, "Fine I'll tell you everything just to get it of my back!!!" he screamed. " 7 years ago on November 15th, I was talking to the tallest about the mission and why the armada had not come. Red yelled out that he couldn't take it any more and told me how the mission was a fake and that they gave it to me to get me out of their hair. They told me I was banned from Irk and if I returned I would be killed. After that I fell into depression and did nothing, but sit in bed. GIR was kind enough to bring me food. One day I had finally decided to stop that feeling sorry for myself stage. I got out of bed and went into the living room. GIR was running around screaming about a scary monkey show marathon. He suddenly stopped in his tracks; his body started shaking making rumbling sounds. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. All of a sudden there was a huge explosion. I looked back and my house was gone as well as GIR. That was the last straw. I decided to leave Earth. Luckily my lab had not been destroyed so I built a ship, a crappy ship, but a ship nonetheless and left. I came back to Earth because I had nowhere else to go and, I'm sorry to admit, I had grown to like Earth." I stared blankly, stunned. He looked as if he was about to have an emotional breakdown. "Here's your pizza!" the perky waitress then put down the pizza and left once more. "Ak! I specifically said NO pineapples!" Zim stated picking off the pineapple pieces on his pizza. I laughed to myself enjoying his outburst.  
  
We finished our pizza and left. "So where do you live?" I asked. I found an empty lot just a few blocks away." he answered. "I'll walk you." He looked at me and smiled. "Alright Dib human." he replied. Now this may sound weird, but I now enjoyed being called those names. They made me smile. "Well here it is." I looked over and the house looked simular to what it had before, but this time it was orange, instead of knomes he had strange looking ducks, and the 'I [heart] Earth' sign said 'Beware Insane Owner.' "Well...bye." he said. "Wait. I want you to have my phone number." I took out a peice of paper, a pen, and wrote down my number. I handed to him. "Thanks. Here's mine." he said handing me a fancy card with his number. "Bye." "Bye" he said softly and went in. I started on my way to my apartment. I thought of how today went and nicely. It had been one of the best days of my life.  
  
Well that's chapter 1. its short I know, but remember im new at this. 


	2. I Met a friend After Getting Mugged

//O.k. heres the second chapter. This is when 1 of my characters show up. I NEED MORE REVEIWS!!!// Enjoy!...OR ELSE!!!//  
  
  
  
Ch.2  
  
I Made A Freind WHen I was Mugged.  
  
  
  
It was another lonely night. I was on my way to get a brain freezy when I heard something move in the alley. I looked in and saw nothing, but darkness. I shrugged figuring it was a cat. Suddenly I was pulled in the dark alley. I found myself trapped within someones grasp and a gun pointed to my head. "give me your money!" a man demanded. I gave him the little money I had. "Is that all you got?!" he screamed in pure rage. I heard the gun click. I knew then my life would be over. A loud bang rang through the alley. I closed my eyes. Realizing I wasn't dead I opened my eyes finding that the man had let go. I looked behind me. The man was dead, his blood covering the ground. I looked up and there was a girl holding a pistol in her hand. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Uh...yeah...thanks." I replied. "No problem. Lets just say homicide is one of my specialties." I just looked at her blankly. A little scared. "Hehe. don't worry. I don't kill people I save unless they insult me. My names Idg" She said holding out her hand. "I'm Dib" I said shaking her hand. her gip was really tight and it kinda hurt. "where ya headin?" she asked. " I was on my way to get a brian freezy." cool...can I come?" "sure."  
  
Talking with Idg I learned something. People are more insane then I thought. Idg, apperently, was just so infatuated with things that other people found disturbing. She had found out about Johny The Homicidal Maniac and, someday, wanted to meet him. She's aslo been in the nut house a few times. She told me about the padded room and how she spent most of the time in there just runnung into the walls and screaming loudly. "So...seeing anyone?" she asked. I arched my eyebrow. "Sort of I guess." I responded. "sort of." she asked curiously.(nosey little thing.)"well we've been out a few times, but i'm not sure if they'd be considered dates."I took a sip of my brain freezy. "With who?" she questioned agian. "His names Zim." she looked shocked."You're gay? really? THAT"S SO COOL!!!!" she screamed. "I"M FRIENDS WITH A GAY GUY!!!" she exlaimed. Everyone was looking at us now. "IDG!!! keep it down!" I told her. "Sorry, but it's just too cool!" I arched my eyebrow agian afraid to ask.  
  
We finished our brain freezies and headed on our way. She walked me to my apartment for fear someone would try and kill me agian. I gave her my number. Aperently she doesn't have a phone, but kept the number anyways.  
  
//Thats my 2nd chapter...HOW'D YA LIKE IT!!!// hehe. I had too much coffee. 


End file.
